


Adultery

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Obsession, Destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adultery

Character studies of Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter: their mutual fascination with and embrace of each other and the resulting consequences. 

There are so many things I want to say about the fascinating relationship between Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham-- its complexity, its inversion of the hero's journey, its destructive eroticism. But this will just have to do. 

MP4 available for download [ here. ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/Adultery-mp4.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sisabet and way2busymom for criticism and encouragement.


End file.
